


Conspirators' Dark Designs

by lindsey_grissom



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Episode tag for <b>The Ghosts That Stole Christmas</b>.  <i>True love wasn't about candles and hearts.  It was about dying at the other's hands.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspirators' Dark Designs

They watched the ‘partners’ go. They had been so sure of them, right up to the end. So certain that once again they’d get their way.

The afterlife wasn’t half as thrilling as it appeared, but on this one night they had always had fun. Their games were perhaps not the most pleasant. Well, not for their guests anyway, but you had to get your kicks where you found them.

And this year their guests had brought guns and so much baggage it should have been easy. Dead easy. Oh sure, it would have been just as drawn out; he had believed in ghosts from the beginning after all. But drawn out could be fun too, in its way and every tragedy had the same ending no matter the build up.

They’d been there, right at the end. Seen the betrayal in both sets of eyes that should have been enough. It had always been enough.

But not this time. This year they’d had to watch the realisation settle on two faces that only moments before had been steeled for death.

When it had come down to it, even betrayal, false though it was, hadn’t been enough for the partners to turn on each other. And to think, they’d almost believed that spiel about them being ‘just partners’.

True love wasn’t about candles and hearts and proclaimations of undying lust. It was dying at the other’s hands and knowing it was the only way, knowing they wouldn’t have done it if there had been any other choice.

True love was trusting another to end your life when they had to and trusting them to save you when you were sure there was no escape.

 _”There’s always next year.”  
“Yes, there’s always hope at Christmas.”_

They watched the ‘partners’ leave in different cars and head in different directions and the clock struck twelve. Maybe the evening hadn’t been a complete loss after all. They’d have fun comparing this year to the ones that would come after.

They wondered if anymore ‘partners’ would come knocking.

 

 **  
_End._   
**


End file.
